


Set Fire to the House

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Burning house, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fire, Funny, Oneshot, Post Game, Rated T for swearing, Sally is done with this shit, Sarthur, Sburban house, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sally comes home to a scared Arthur and a house on fire.[Made for gintheshootingstar on tumblr]





	Set Fire to the House

Sally was happily whistling as she pushed the stroller, Gwen was fast asleep after the long walk at the nearby park. Sally’s legs were aching a bit, and she could barely wait until she could sit on the couch while reading a good book to calm down, and then talk a bit with Arthur.

Integrating into a normal society had been hard, but the couple had managed. Some may still find them strange, but they were trying, and truth be told, leaving Wellington Wells had been the best decision in their lives.

She rounded a corner, thinking about if she should make some coffee for herself and Arthur, yeah, that’d be ni… is that smoke?

Yes, it smelt like burning wood, and something was definitely on fire, the smoke proved it. And it seemed to be very close too…

Shit.

It seemed close to her house.

Sally immediately started running, pushing the baby stroller with her as fast as she could. She must have looked ridiculous, running that fast in those gigantic heels, but she has had lot of practice. And as she got closer, her fear became truth, the smoke was coming from her house, and Arthur was standing outside, shocked.

Not again...

“Fuckety fuck in a buckety bucket.”

“SALLY, HELP ME!”

“Arthur for goodness sake, this is the third time this month you’ve set fire to the house. What did I say? Remember to turn of the fucking oven after use! But what did you do? You used it anyway. You’re such a fucking disaster.”

She let out a disappointed sigh at her lover.

“I’m getting the fire extinguisher. I love you Arthur, I really do, but for fucks sake Arthur, don’t cook when I’m not alone okay?”

“Yes Sally.”

“Good, look after Gwen while I’m going inside to save our house.”

As Sally entered the house, Arthur let out a chuckle as he looked at the sleeping Gwen in her crib.

“Well, I guess she’s gotten used to putting out fire after all those lab accidents.”

“I can hear you! And that only happened once!”


End file.
